The Return of The nWo
by Dark Mario
Summary: I think it can work. I know say Kevin Nash is taking 15 months off, but he said nothing about diesel taking a break. And this gives Hogan his last run at glory. :) Enjoy!


The Return of The nWo  
Written by Dark Mario  
  


Vince owns the name of nWo how should he use it you ask? I have your answer my curious friend.  
  
WM 2000 Next to the final match. Shane Vs. his dad Vince. The match goes on for 14 minutes, back & forth. When we hear the music. Out comes Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Hogan, & X-pac with his X factor. Nash jack knife power bombs Shane. It looks like Hall is giving Vince the outsider edge! Yes, but he lands on his son Shane. 1 2 3! Vince wins. And hugs Nash. He takes of his wrestling tank top to show nWo shirt. Vince isn't just going to destroy WCW but keep WWF in line as well.   
  
Nash & Hall have their heel heat now. Hogan's turn. Hogan runs down during the biggest match ever. Big leg drop on Rock. He turns around & gets the Stunner from Stone cold. Austin turns around to get Rock bottomed! He sets up for the people's elbow, then Hogan cheap shots him in the crouch area. Rock Falls over, both men are down. Hogan gets out of the ring leaving both men down, then he grabs Debra & runs off into the back.  
  
Rock gets up first but Austin blocks his punches & kicks him in the abs, Stone Cold Stunner! Stone Cold covers for the 1 2 3! He goes to celebrate with Debra but no one is their, with a puzzled look on his face he turns around to be rock bottomed again! Rock leaves the new champion with a little gift. People's elbow! Then Rock leaves. Then the new nWo comes back out & spray paints on the back. Classic nWo style. Vince comes out with a smirk on his face, & says good night folks. And with that the nWo is back & Vince is the leader of a new company.  
  
The next day on RAW, Stone Cold comes down at the beginning grabs a mic & ask where the hell is his wife. Vince says she's now belongs with the nWo 4 life. Stone Cold decides to run down to attack Vince, bad mistake, Scott Hall & Kevin Nash come out & take him a part piece by piece.  
  
Out come Kane & Undertaker to help Stone Cold. But then we hear the duddley's music hit, they take care of Kane & UT while Nash power bombs Stone Cold yet again. Duddley's take off their army clothes to show they're sporting the nWo shirts as well. We cut to Hogan & Debra kissing against her will. Hogan has got his groove back, & more heel heat than One Man Gang pretending to be african. We cut to a break.  
  
Back on we find out The Big Show & a few WCW stars come out. helping the WWF stars (if you remember Big Show & Shane are friends.) Big Show took out Nash, Kronic took care of the duddley's, & Booker got Hall. A new match is booked for tonight! pre main event, Giant VS. Giant Kevin Nash against old foe Big Show. Another match in added. 3 way tag. Stone Cold Kane & UT go against. Hall & duddley's. At a title match too! Crash Holly against 2-pac. Of course Albert & Justin come out to help 2-pac get the gold, the first gold for the newly formed nWo. They all come out & hug X-pac, & life his hand in victory.  
  
Giant Vs. Giant. Finally someone who can show that the Big Show isn't superman. I would let this match play out without any run ins. I would truly enjoy this one, so much heat between the two. I would give Big Show the win but let every one see Nash can hurt him with the big boot & shoulder breaker. This would just be the start of one of my favorite feuds of all time.  
  
Main event, let this one go a good 30 minutes, with the Stone Cold team winning, but let all the others come out but Hogan, have the nWo spray paint every one in the ring, Jack knife power bombs, outsider edges, duddley 3d's, Bronco busters, Albert bombs, & spike duddley swinging DDT's every where! Finally Nash & Hall lift Stone Cold's head to see on the monitor Hogan kissing a Debra locked up to a door.   
  
If this happen I wouldn't leave my TV for a piss break, I would be glued to the Television. They could keep it up for a year, with in that time Hogan would have the World Title, Hall the European, Nash Hardcore after winning from Big Show when he got it back from Raven. & duddley's would have tag titles, of course close to the end of the nWo Vince & Hogan's ego would break it up, it would be nice if Hogan left passing the torch (world title) to y2j, a lot like Andre The Giant did for him.   
  
The possibilities of this happening aren't that bad. But happening my way would be very rare :) nWo 4 life! I hope you enjoyed please let me know by reviewing how you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
